


Play It Right

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: Being in a relationship is embarrassing.---Taako has a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone
> 
> im having a goddamn fucking Time right now andd i feel like shit and im so fucking sad and im drunk
> 
> i wrote a little bit og a story i want to share before i comeolete it, hopefullty this weekend
> 
> i starte don this in march soooo... should proabbly finish it soon. re-read the first chapter when i post the rest cause itll be way more polished
> 
> title from [play it right by sylvan esso](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4183ZU73-B8) an incredible little group

Being in a relationship was embarrassing.

Taako was the one who flirted with every breath he took, sprinkling romanticisms and pet names into his language like Thieves' Cant. Taako could also hold hands, and kiss, and slide into Kravitz's lap like he thought he belonged there. Kravitz was more reserved with his affections and while that difference sometimes made him nervous, Taako seemed to understand.

Even calling first was a huge accomplishment for the bounty hunter. Case in point, Kravitz took a deep breath, staring at his Stone of Far Speech as it rang through to Taako's all the way in the material plane. He was finally taking the initiative to set up a date himself instead of waiting on Taako to let him know he had a night off, and it only took him three dates to do it. He took some comfort in the fact that Taako would be profusely, if teasingly, proud of him for calling.

" _Krav? What's up, baby?_ "

Just the sound of Taako's voice was enough to make him blush, thankfully not at all visible under his dark skin. Taako could probably hear it in his voice anyway. "Um," he began to stammer, "Nothing much, just, uh, wondering…."

Kravitz's half-formed ramble was interrupted by Taako giving a quick apology and then the sound of his Stone clattering onto a table. " _Pumpkin, chill out,_ " Kravitz could vaguely hear in the background, " _Sick babies need rest. Ol' Taako knows that much._ " A higher pitched voice said something, and then Taako replied, " _Don’t make me take your nose._ " The other voice erupted in stifled giggles and the Stone scraped along a table again. " _Sorry, darling, what did you want to tell me?_ "

"Is someone there with you?" Kravitz asked unnecessarily. He wasn't suspicious, per se, just sort of curious.

" _Oh, just some brat,_ " Taako drawled; Kravitz could almost imagine Taako's dismissive handwave as he spoke, but then there were more giggles. " _Don't worry about it._ "

Kravitz did as he asked, and didn’t worry about it.

* * *

Two days later, Kravitz showed up just a bit early for his date with Taako, standing in an out-of-the-way area near the Quad where they were supposed to meet. Taako was just a few feet from him outside of the dormitory dome but probably hadn't heard any dimensions opening over the evening rush of the headquarters employees.

The Elf was leaning over a young man dressed in a much more proper uniform than the other Bureau workers. He was holding large glasses in his hands, head tilted back under Taako's careful scrutiny. Kravitz was a little more than distracted by his… boyfriend? Who brushed some hair away from his face with a slender, perfectly manicured hand before blowing gently into the human's eye.

"Okay?" Taako asked, and the boy blinked frantically before grinning (very cute, missing a cuspid on the left side).

"Thank you, sir," he said softly, and Taako ruffled his hair before pushing him gently in the other direction. Taako adjusted his hat, and then ran his hands along the sides of his long black dress, and Kravitz had to clear his throat or he would embarrass himself in front of a lot of people.

Taako turned, his darkly painted eyes fixing unwaveringly on Kravitz. "Oh, hi!" he said, serious look turning friendly in an instant. "How long were you waiting there, my dude?"

"Not long." Kravitz took Taako's arm in his and led him to the launchpad for their date planetside. "Who was that, with you?"

After a moment, Taako smiled up at him. "Some kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, bitch. i bet you thought you saw the last of me
> 
> to be honest, too much time has passed since i originally began this (i think it was like march) and today for me to really know where exactly i was going with it. i characterize everyone slightly differently than i had here. but, i wanted to add a little wrap up now that im not a drunk mess. i hope its at least marginally enjoyable T__T

Kravitz didn't want to be suspicious of Taako, he really didn't, but he had seen his… well, boyfriend, with that same kid more times in the past month than he could brush off. Taako had never mentioned him either, not even for a passing explanation.

"Copper for your thoughts?" Taako asked. Kravitz glanced up from his borrowed Transmutation text to find Taako gazing back at him, paused in his steady work of painting his nails on the floor of the Reclaimers' suite. "You're lookin' awful serious, K-man."

Unfortunately, Kravitz' embarrassment relationship-wise wasn't an isolated feeling. He was entirely too anxious to directly ask Taako who the Human was… or even if he was fully Human. Kravitz only caught the tail end of their interactions, and the boy was either partially obscured or identifiable only by voice. He could be a Half-Elf, for all Kravitz knew.

And if he was… was he Taako's son? Who was his mother, in that case? Did Taako still talk to her? Did she know about the Bureau?

He startled out of his thoughts when Taako snapped the fingers of his unpainted hand. His expression would have been worried, were he anyone else, but Kravitz knew better than to think Taako worried about anything. "Kravitz? It's not, like, life or death stuff, right? My nails are still wet."

Kravitz smiled slightly at the quip. "No, not life or death. Um."

Before he could get another word out, the front door opened. "Taako! Magnus wants--" The boy stopped with his mouth open. Then he shut it with a click and cleared his throat, tugging at the sleeves of his little sweater. "Sorry, sirs. Am I interrupting?"

Taako looked curiously between the two of them. Then, to Kravitz' mortification, his eyes lit up with understanding. "You wanna meet boy wonder?" he said slyly.

The boy--and he _looked_ fully Human, from where Kravitz was sitting--stepped a bit further into the room. "Oh," he said softly. "You must be Mister Kravitz."

Kravitz stood up, setting his book face down on the couch. "I am. And what's your name?"

"Angus. Angus McDonald, sir."

Taako sighed as he screwed the top onto his nail polish but he was still grinning. "Angles, meet Kravitz. Kravitz, meet Angus."

Angus raised his hand to adjust his very round glasses. "Taako has told me a lot about you, sir," he said.

"In _confidence_ ," Taako added quickly. Angus just rolled his eyes and Taako snickered. "Me and kiddo have a lot of sleepovers and we talk about boys all night. The stories Angus has about Caleb Cleveland--"

"That are literal, actual stories," Angus interrupted, turning bright red despite his denial. "I am interrupting, aren't I?"

Taako made a displeased sound. "Nah, Angles, c'mon in. You can help me do my right hand."

Kravitz wasn't sure if he should leave or not, and, to his surprise, he saw his own anxiety reflected on Angus' face. "You usually use Mage Hand for that." Angus took a hesitant step backward.

"No, I, er," Kravitz stammered when both of them turned to him. "You really weren't interrupting. I actually just wanted to know who you were. Taako didn't really… tell me anything about you."

Taako's expression was unreadable but Angus suddenly looked downcast. "That's okay, I'm not all that important," he said, as if he were trying to reassure Kravitz.

"Uh, false," Taako said. He stood up as well and blew on the fingers of his left hand. Then he crossed the living room in light steps and ruffled Angus' curly hair with his right, earning a bright laugh. Kravitz tried not to listen in to what Taako murmured to Angus, but the room was silent, and he couldn't help but overhearing.

"You're the number one boychik on this whole shitty planet," he said, lightly patting Angus' cheek while the boy gazed up at him in rapt attention. "VIP status comes with a certain bit of secrecy. Don't want everyone and their fuckin' mom knowing about you."

Kravitz self consciously shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers when Angus looked over at him. "Magnus does need your help, though," Angus said, his gaze shifting to Taako again. "He said something about stealth training?"

"He'll have to wait until my nails are done," Taako said dryly, but he did Mage Hand the sparkly bottle of polish over to him, gathering his umbrella from the coat rack by the door. "Come on, homie, we don't have all day!" he called back to Kravitz before swanning out the door.

Angus adjusted his glasses again. "Sir?" he asked with his hand on the door frame. " _Would_ you mind joining us? I had a few questions about the astral plane that I was wondering if you could answer."

"Ah, of course," Kravitz replied, more than eager to join them. The only thing he knew about Angus was his name, and that was far from a mystery solved, especially since he apparently knew so much about Kravitz and wasn't nervous in the slightest. He also seemed to be the only person on the moon who had Taako wrapped around his little finger.

When Kravitz gestured for him to lead the way, Angus replied with a beaming smile that told Kravitz he wasn't far from being just as enamored of the boy.


End file.
